The Secret Garden of the Heart
by TypewriterLover
Summary: He is the demonic Earth King. She is the human Keeper of Amahara. They couldn't be any more different. And they couldn't be any more suited for each other. When she finds an injured green hamster, will the buds of love bloom? Rating may go up later.
1. Ferns

The Secret Garden of the Heart 03/10/2011 16:47:00

Mmmyo. Moxie here~!

Ira: DUN FORGET ABOUT ME :UUU

Wow. What a stellar self-introduction =w=b

Ira: Ohhushyew.

ANYWAY! This is my first published fanfiction! :D *jazz hands*

Ao no Exorcist anime ended recently, and in one of the episodes, (spoiler alert!) Shiemi was possessed by a demon-moth, and was going to become Amaimon's "bride". I didn't think of it until after the series was over, but I think they're a perfect match!

Ira: You have a skewered sense of perfection. Amaimon's a demon king, Shiemi's an exorcist in training. He's psychotic, she's all gentle.

BUTBUT! He's the Earth King, and she's the Keeper of Amahara! :D

Ira: So that means they're perfect?

YUSH, that and the stuff you listed.

Ira: Wai-what?

Also, I sincerely apologize for any OOC, or being overly-detailed about things. Personally, It seemed like Amaimon's character was never fully revealed, so I did my best to guess. He's always got a bored look on his face, so I use the phrase "He blinked" a lot, because it seems like what he'd do in the anime ^^;

Anywho, please enjoy the story! :D

Important Note: In this story, "hoe" is a term of surprise, like "Uwa!". Pronounded "ho-eah", not "hoe" like the "pimp-term". Lawl.

Ira: Moxie does not own any of the following characters, nor any sense.

* * *

><p>"Where. . . am I?" Amaimon blinked, looking around with a bored look on his face, as always. "I was fighting that damn brat. . . Then Melphisto ordered for my death. . . And then I woke up here."<p>

"Here" was a flower garden, of all places. He craned his neck up, only to find he couldn't move his body. He frowned, and attempted to raise his arm. It didn't move. Sighing, he closed his eyes and decided to sleep until he either healed, or someone found him.

* * *

><p>No one can tell how much later it was when we woke back up, as none of the scenery had changed. However, 3 important things had changed for Amaimon. 1, He had regained control of his body. He could move now, which was a relief. Or, it would've bee if not for 2, the searing pain that accompanied it. Apparently, his body had been numb earlier, but since he was healing, now it felt like he was being pummeled by Okumura all over again. And lastly, 3 was the soft sound of socked feet headed his way.<p>

"Shit. . ." Amaimon winced, biting his lip with his sharp canine at the pain, and used his remaining strength to transform into his hamster form, right before a Shiemi walked into the garden.

"Hoe? Where are we going, Nee chan?" Shiemi cocked her head at her enthusiastic familiar. "Nee!" it cried, jumping over the flowers of her garden until it came across the pseudo-hamster. "Nee-nee!" It turned around to face Shiemi triumphantly, pointing to Amaimon.

"Ah, a hamster! It's so cute!" She leaned down carefully, tucking her kimono under her knees while peering at the hamster. "I didn't know hamster could be green. . ." she blinked, looking puzzled. "Ah! Hamster san is injured!" she, finally, noticed, looking down concernedly, before she slowly extended a hand down to the little creature.

Amaimon mentally thanked Satan that despite the fact the girl exuded the aura or an exorcist, she seemed oblivious to his true identity. Normally, such a weakling would be easy to win against, if she had attempted to fight him, but he was still injured, and in no place to battle.

He looked up at her approaching hand with that famously neutral expression. She gently inched a finger closer to his head, seemingly to pet him.

He blinked. . .

and then suddenly bit the tip of her finger with his unnaturally-sharp little teeth.

"Ouch!" She winced, bringing the finger slowly back up to her face. "Ah. I'm bleeding. . ." Amaimon blinked again, his little eyes getting wider. Her blood. . . was oddly sweet. Most blood had a metallic taste to it. Salty, but still good. Hers, however, was delicious. A true delicacy, he admitted mentally.

"Nee chan, bring out mister Aloe please?" Her familiar, which had been glaring at the rodent who had harmed his friend, nodded happily. "Nee!" She bowed her head a bit. "Thank you, Nee chan." Her finger attended to, Shiemi glanced back down at "hamster san". "I wonder what happened to hamster san. . ." she murmured, before extending her hand back down again to his head.

Amaimon stared. Is she stupid or something? Should I bite her again? Or will we just stay here forever, her trying to pet me and me biting her fingers until they fall off? Shrugging internally, he decided to just sit back and see what happened until he healed again, and then hunt down that cheeky little brother and beat his ass up.

Using her other finger, Shiemi gently petted his furry head, taking care to avoid that odd spiky section in the middle. "Hamster san is so soft!" she smiled down at him, completely oblivious to who and what he was.

Amaimon blinked again, finding her petting oddly. . . nice. It was almost like having his tail stroked as a demon. When she scooped him up into her hands, the aloe vera still wrapped around her finger exuding a spicy scent, he decided that he had picked a pretty decent place to crash-land after a battle.

Satan knows he's been to worse, considering his upraising in Gehenna.

* * *

><p>Ira decided to leave me a minute ago, so this is all I have for the night =w=<p>

/smacked

ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed! Please lemme know what you think of it? I'd really, really appreciate it /w/


	2. Burdock

Secret Garden of The Heart CHAP 2 05/10/2011 18:28:00

Oh. Mah. Strawberries.

I cannot thank my AMAZINGLY EPIC reviewers enough. It sounds cliché, but I got warm fuzzies when I saw that I already had 6 reviews on my first post! O/u/O

Ira: You kinda make me want to puke right now =w=

OHHUSHYEW.

DramaticSleeper:

I'm glad you do!

Thank you for being my first ever reviewer XD

clouds231: Thank you! Here's your update! ^ u ^

Shadethedemon: Haha, thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

PWN3D: Your review made me smile after a really terrible day, thank you X'D

I'm flattered c:

So, it's sooner then I thought I'd update, but I wanted to thank all my awesome reviewers! :D

Take it away, Ira~

Ira: Moxie still doesn't own any of the characters, or Blue Exorcist. Her allowance isn't that big.

* * *

><p>Shiemi smiled down happily at Hamster san. He'd seemed scared of her earlier, when he bit her, but now he was curled up in her hands and sleeping softly. He was so soft and warm! <em>Like a little candle<em>, she thought idly.

However, he was badly injured. Shiemi frowned down at her cupped hands. What could have happened to have hurt Hamster san so bad? Sure, he had bit her earlier. . . But he had only been afraid! She couldn't imagine him picking a fight with another animal.

She slid open the door to her little separate house. "Nee chan, can you get the first-aid kit please?" Her familiar smiled and nodded, before running off in search. She gingerly set Hamster san onto a cushion, before rummaging through the cabinets for some blankets and a heater. It wouldn't do for him to catch a cold with his injuries.

* * *

><p>Amaimon groaned and rolled over to his side, immediately regretting the decision when a shooting pain flashed up his side. <em>Dammit<em>, he clenched his jaw. He curled back over to his stomach, biting his little teeth together until the pain-filled haze slowly cleared, and he could hear "-ster san! I'm so glad you're awake,"

Mentally, he banged his head against a wall. _Why_, Dear Satan, _why_ had he decided to let this girl pick him up? Right now, his head felt like it was full of spiky-cotton balls, and her voice was a 50 pound weight being thrown on top of them all. _I wonder if this is what it feels like to be hung over for humans?_ Amaimon mused, recalling something his brother mentioned once.

"Hamster san?" Wearily, he craned his little head up to see her concerned face. "Are you okay?" In his stomach, he felt a pang of something. . . not exactly pain, yet somehow it still hurt. Regret? Amaimon snorted mentally, instantly dismissing the idea. He was a Demon King. He didn't feel regret. Ever. Especially over something as simple as thinking ill of someone.

He made what we thought to be a hamster-sound up at the girl, hoping it's reassure her so she'd leave him alone. "Are you feeling any better? I did my best to tend some of the wounds. . ." She trailed off, still looking concerned. Again, Amaimon debated her stupidity. She did know he was a hamster, right? How did she expect him to respond? Even though he could respond, if he wished, but that probably wouldn't be a good idea. . .

Or was it? Maybe if he scared her enough, she'd leave him alone? Was it too much to ask for? Best case scenario, she would scream and run away. Wait, maybe that wasn't good. Her screaming would just hurt his head even more. Worst case scenario, she may try to kill him. Not that she'd have much luck, unless her outward demeanor was a cover-up, and she was actually very powerful. . .

Deciding to throw any caution he may have to the wind, he made a little high-pitched cough. "My injuries don't feel any better. At all."

* * *

><p>WOOT. CLIFFHANGER FTW. 8DDD<p>

Reviewers, what do you want to happen? Do you want Shiemi to freak out, or do you want her to cuddle him? :3

Ira: Um, should you really let random people decide?

Why not? =3=

Ira: . . .*smacks*

Oww~! Dx

ANYWAY! You see that? Y'know, that amazing, shiny little blue button down there?

You know you wanna click it e u e


	3. Azalea

11/10/2011 16:25:00

First thing off the bat, I need to give a HUMONGOUS apology to everyone whose been reading my story! I didn't realize how short Chappy 2 was until the other day; my writing program makes it look deceptively longer TTwTT

Ira: . . .Idiot~ =3=

Yea, I am. SO, I'm going to try and make this chapter EXTRA long as an apology! Also, I need to give an **amazingly** big thanks to my reviewers, and those who favorited! I never expected to get so many reviews and favorites! /shocked ; u ;

(Note: _Italics_ typically mean thoughts. Just so ya know~)

I hope you guys enjoy! o u o

Ira: Moxie-Chan _does not own the Blue Exorcist franchise_, nor _any_ of the characters or affiliated logos. (smcandy told me to start writing proper disclaimers o3o)

* * *

><p><em>Deciding to throw any caution he may have to the wind, he made a little high-pitched cough. "My injuries don't feel any better. At all."<em>

". . ."

There was a moment of weighted silence, Amaimon staring blankly at her and Shiemi frozen in place, in the middle of reaching down into her first aid kit. ". . .H-hamster san?" Shiemi blinked, apparently breaking out of her shocked state. "Yes?" Amaimon cocked his small head. ". . .Y-you can t-talk?" He blinked again and nodded twice.

.

.

.

**THUMP**

"Ah, she fainted. Wasn't exactly expecting that," Amaimon stared unaffectedly at the unconscious figure slumped over the coffee table. "NEE!" that annoying little green man demon started flailing around, shrieking as it jumped up onto her head and took her pulse. Amaimon sighed and curled back into his little blanketed nest, and tried to zone out the pests cries and attempts to wake his master.

* * *

><p>"Nnh. . ." Shiemi screwed her eyes shut, feeling a headache coming on. <em>W-what happened? Let's see, I was tending to hamster san. . . put him on a cushion. . . And then he talked? Nono, I must've fallen asleep and had a dream. That makes more sense. I mean, hamsters can't talk!<em>

"Are you awake yet?"

. . .can they?

Warily, Shiemi lifted her head off of the coffee table and turned around to see the little hamster, nibbling at a cracker (idly she wondered where he'd gotten it) and blinking at her with those odd purple eyes. "It. . . wasn't a dream?" she inquired, cocking her head at the little rodent. It made an almost aggravated sound, though it sounded more comical in his high-pitched voice. "What do you think?" Her eyes widened a bit. "Ah. . ."

Out of all the possible scenarios Amaimon had been considering while Shiemi asleep as to how she'd react when she came-to, kneeling down and throwing her arms around his tiny little body was not one of options he'd thought of. "Hamster san sounds so cute!" she giggled happily. A tiny vein above his eye twitched. ". . .cute?" he repeated in a miffed voice. "Yeah!" she nodded happily, still smiling widely. He clenched his tiny teeth and sighed exasperatedly. His plan had definitely not gone as well as he'd hoped.

* * *

><p>The girl, who's name he'd learned to be "Sheimi", had assembled a variety of foods for him on a small plate, along with a tiny saucer of tea. She sat towards the side of the couch, her own tea untouched, smiling and occasionally staring at him. The little green man had made a tiny "Hmph!" and marched outside after Shiemi tackled Amaimon. He nibbled on the different cheeses, cookies and piece of lettuce while staring unreservedly back at Shiemi.<p>

"So. . ." She trailed off, averting her eyes and spinning her tea cup idly in her hands. He blinked and continued staring at her, amused at her obvious hesitancy. "Um, how did you get so hurt, Hams- Ah, do you have your own name? I hadn't though to ask before, I'm so sorry!" she bowed, smacking her forehead on the edge of the couch. "O-ow," she whimpered. Amaimon felt like banging his head against a brick wall again. Just how much of an oblivious ditz was this girl? And had it really taken _this _long for her to realize "Hamster san" wasn't actually his name?

"My name is Amai-" He stopped himself midway. If this was an exorcist-in-training, wouldn't she know his name to be that of the Earth King? "Sweet?" Shiemi blinked and cocked her head, still gingerly holding a hand to her bruised forehead (A/N: "Amai" in Japanese can be translated as "sweet"~ A literal translation of "Amaimon" is "Sweet Gate" Just so you guys aren't confused ^^;) "Tch," Amaimon really didn't want to be called "sweet" by this girl (even "Hamster san" was better then "Sweet") but he couldn't really tell her any other name.

"Yes, my name is Amai." He sighed, reluctantly agreeing to the alias. "Uwa, it's such a cute name!" She smiled down at him, before a thought seemed to strike her. "What?" Amaimon drawled in a bored voice, wondering what other idiotic question she had assembled. "Amai san, a-are you a boy or a girl? I never thought to ask," she smiled embarrassedly. This time, Amaimon actually couldn't help but physically face palm, pressing his tiny fingers to his forehead. "Boy." He said bluntly, not trusting himself to elaborate without wondering aloud at her IQ point count (or lackthereof.)

* * *

><p>They chatted for a while, Amaimon marveling at her good-intentioned oblivion and Shiemi blushing at his uncaring answers. Eventually, another shooting pain flared up his side when he turned to grab another cracker, causing him to curl back into a furry green ball. <em>Roly poly~<em> Shiemi thought suddenly, before shaking her head as if to banish the sudden imagery, and hovering her fingers over his tiny figure concernedly. "Amai kun, are you okay?" Amaimon bit the inside of his tiny cheek, managing to squeeze out a "What do you _think_?" before promptly passing out for the 2nd time that day.

After calling his name a few times, Shiemi realized he was either 1, Asleep. 2, Unconscious or 3, Ignoring her. She pulled a hanker chief from her kimono and tucked it around his tiny body, before collecting the empty plate, saucer and her own cup of cooled tea. She tiptoed out of the room, and balanced the plates in one hand while flicking the room's lights off. Smiling at the tiny bundle of blankets on the couch cushion, she suddenly recalled something. _Ah. . . Amai kun never told me how he got hurt._ She glanced down at her socked feet disappointedly for a moment, before resolving to ask as soon as he woke up. But she should let him sleep for now, he needed to heal.

* * *

><p>OHMAHGAWDDONE.<p>

This took wayyyyyy longer then it should have, but the actual chapter isn't really that long OTL *crawls into emo corner*

Ira: . . .Isn't this just a huge filler?

NUUUITISN'T- Wait. Is it? *rereads*

Ira: . . . =w=;; By the way, Moxie here apologizes if Amaimon is too cynical/OOC, she just isn't entirely sure how to write his character yet ^^;

Ah, yea. I'm really sorry if you guys don't like how he's written ; v ;

Anyway, please, please, PLEASE let me know what you guys think of this chapter? I would love to know your opinions ; w ;)/


	4. Morning Glory

Ira: Wow. _Finally_ updating, are we? =3=

Yea, yea~ I've been busy, and I didn't have much inspiration. I'll be honest here, I'm just making this fic up as I go OTL

Ira: *facepalm* seriously?

. . .Yea *emo corner*

So. . . lemme know what you guys think of this, please? ; v ;)/

Disclaimer: Moxie-Chan _does __not __own __the __Blue __Exorcist __franchise_, nor _any_ of the characters or affiliated logos.

* * *

><p>Shiemi yawned and stretched, blinking at the daylight streaming in between her blinds. She smiled sleepily at the sun, noting happily that the sky was clear and blue, before folding back her futon and slipping on her robe. "Oka san~ Time to get up!" She knocked on the door to her mother's room, but then noticed a yellow piece of paper taped to the door.<p>

"Shiemi-

I need to go visit a relative who lives in the highlands for some specific ingredients. I'll be gone for a few days, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Shiemi pouted. "Geez. . . suddenly leaving like that without even telling your daughter?" She stomped her way into the kitchen and began making breakfast. She had just gotten the teapot out before she paused, and gingerly set it down. _I __wish __she__'__d __tell __me __things __like __this __more __often.__.__. __We __don__'__t __agree __on __things, __but __sometimes __I __miss __how __we __once __were._

"Oy. Where's breakfast?"

Shiemi was jolted from her thoughts by a sleepy, high-pitched voice. She whirled around, robe and nightgown swirling in a circle of fabric around her legs, to see Amai kun, who was groggily crawling up onto the kitchen table. "Amai kun!" Overnight, Shiemi had all but completely forgotten about the mysterious little hamster, but yesterday's events came rushing back to her. "You shouldn't be moving with your injuries!" she fretted, making her way to the kitchen table so she could inspect his wounds.

Amai kun winced at her voice. "There's no need to be so loud this early," he complained, before giving a high-pitched squeak as Shiemi poked his tummy. He scrambled to the other side of the table and glared indignantly at the confused girl. "What did you do that before?" Shiemi blinked and cocked her head. "I was just checking Amai kuns injuries. . ." an almost evil gleam appeared in her eye, which, shockingly enough, scared even Amaimon. "Don't tell me Amai kun is. . . ticklish?"

Amaimon crossed his furry little arms. "Of course I'm not!" Shiemi slowly approached him "Then you won't mind if I check the rest of your injuries, will you?" With another squeak (how could the seemingly innocent girl look so scary all of the sudden?) Amaimon scrambled off of the table and ran for the living room, with Shiemi close on his tail. The pair then proceeded to chase each other around the household for roughly 5 minutes, before Amaimon made the mistake of trying to hide beneath the couch.

Only to discover the couch was attached to the floor. "Aaaa-maaaii-kuuunn~" Shiemi sang ominously, looming over the terrified demon. "Get away from me you foolish human!" He squeaked, but to no avail.

**10 MINUTES LATER 8{DD**

"Bwahaha, n-no. . . stop it! Ahahaha. . ." Amaimons lungs were beginning to hurt, and his tiny eyes were clenched shut, little tears of laughter threatening to fall from the corner. Mean while, Shiemi was giggling hysterically, gingerly poking, prodding and tickling the hamsters furry little stomach. "I-I'm serious. . . foolish-ahahaha! H-human!" Amaimon managed to squeak out between laughs.

Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door. "Oyy~ Shiemi! You ready for school yet?" The pair froze, for different reasons; Shiemi froze because she had _completely_ forgotten about school, was still wearing pajamas and hadn't eaten breakfast. Amaimon froze, because, unless his injuries were causing him to hallucinate, that was the voice of that bastard of a little brother, and the (indirect) reason why he'd run into this girl and been tickle-tortured for the past 10 minutes. He bared his tiny rodent teeth and clenched his muscles, before promptly curling into a ball again. He'd forgotten that he was still injured, and apparently his muscles were not in the mood to be clenched.

"Amai kun?" Shiemi whipped her head to look down at the gasping hamster, then glanced at the door, then back to Amai kun. "O-one sec Rin kun!" she called hesitantly, before scooping up the little hamster and placing him back into the little cushion on the couch that she'd made the other day. She tied her robe, ran a hand through her hair and then cracked the door open. Rin was waiting impatiently on the front step, arms folded up behind his head. "Shiemi~! 'Morning, you ready-" He blinked, suddenly noticing that through the crack of the door, she was just wearing her nightgown and robe. "Haha, did you oversleep?" He asked with a knowing grin. "U-um, yea. . I did. Sorry Rin kun, you go ahead! I'll catch up in couple of minutes!" She bowed, smacked her head on the wooden door, and then closed it quickly.

Rin was left standing confusedly on the front step, A whimpering "_O-ow_. . ." sounding faintly from behind the door. Rin blinked, shrugged, and made his way back down the front drive and towards the school.

Shiemi leant her back against the door and slid down till she was crouching by the floor, gingerly touching her forehead. "Ow. . . I hit my head again," she whimpered, before shaking off her robe and walking back to the living room, where Amai kun was on his side, back facing her. "A-amai kun? Are you okay. . .?" She tip-toed over to the couch and kneeled by the arm rest. He sighed and rolled over to face Shiemi's concerned visage. "How. . . how do you know that person?" he gritted out. "Rin kun?" She blinked and cocked her head. "Ah, he's a friend of mine. . . why?" Amai squeezed his eyes shut as his brain raced through possibilities. So, the girl who found him, who was still oblivious to his identity (or at least appeared to be) was friends with his little brother, who Amaimon wanted nothing more then to beat the crap out of. Also, they went to the same school that his elder brother charaded around as the head master of. And he was still weak, stuck as an injured hamster with no powers.

Lovely.

What would be the best for him to do? He was only vaguely aware of Shiemi murmuring confusedly next to him as he weighed the options. Was there any way he could kill that ass of a brother as a hamster? Maybe slip some poison into his lunch? Or would it be more beneficial to wait for Shiemi to leave for school, then run away? But what would happen if she looked for him? That same little twang from before, when he'd though ill of her, appeared in his gut. Except this one seemed. . . _warmer_ somehow? He scrunched his eyebrows and shook his tiny head. He needed to think about the matter at hand, what to do about his annoying little brother. It'd make more sense for him to come to the school, scope out the pairs school life. And then once he understood their habits, he might be able to take care of the 2 annoyances.

He gingerly cracked his tiny violet eyes back open. "Amai kun? A-are you okay?" Her wide green eyes were staring down at him. "I'm fine," he trailed off, wondering how best to convince her to bring him with her to school. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for that school. . . place. . .?" Shiemi rocked back on her heels with a tiny gasp. "Oh no! I'm going to be so late for school!" she ran out of the room, haphazardly tearing her robe off and throwing books into her bag. Amai watched amusedly from his spot on the couch, then made a melancholy (albeit high-pitched) sigh. "So I suppose I'll be home alone. . . for the _whole day_. . . by myself in this big, _big_ house. . . injured as I am, with _no way_ of contacting anybody. . ." Shiemi, who'd been trying to tie her school uniform's bow, glanced up concernedly. "I-I hadn't thought of that. . . But you'll be able to sleep! T-that'd be good for you. . . I'd be afraid that all the bustle of school would worsen your condition," she muttered, voice getting softer towards the end as her hands held the ends of the ribbon limply.

Amaimon blinked, unsure of what to do, before stating bluntly "I'd much rather go to school with you then be left alone here." _Totally false,_ he assured himself, _just going over the top so she'll cave in and take me with her._ Shiemi snapped her head up and a tiny blush appeared. "R-really? In that case, I'll have to pack you a lunch as well. . . Ah! I never even made breakfast! Oh no, oh no, I'm going to be so incredibly late!" she fretted, scrambling around the kitchen, hallway and living room until she was little more then a blur of yellow hair, white shirt and her pink skirt. Amai propped his chubby cheeks in his paws and watched with a bored look. Not 5 minutes later, Shiemi was dressed, had both Amai and her own lunches packed, (Hers was an elaborate bento in her own wooden box, his a mixture of crackers, cheese, nuts, a few pieces of lettuce, etc. etc.) had all her books in order in her bag and a special bed made out of hankerchiefs and tiny pillow in the outside pocket of her bag, which she carefully slipped Amai kun into. Then she handed him a few almonds, grabbed her own slice of toast (their breakfasts) slipped her shoes on and ran as fast as she could (which, Amai noticed idly, wasn't much at all) to the nearest school gate.

* * *

><p>HOLY SHEET. This took a million times longer then it should have. I wanted to also have the school day activities in this chappy, but 1. I need to log off, 2. I made everyone wait so long for this chapter, I'd feel bad if I prolonged the wait and 3. I haven't fully decided how everyone will react to Hamster!Amai kun =3=<p>

Ira: . . . I am literally in disgusted shock that it took you this long to update.

I'm sure that's what all the reviewers will say too TTvTT

Amai: . . . So wait. Not only am I an injured, green hamster, I'm also an injured, green, _ticklish_ hamster?

Mmmyush, that's correct o3o

Amai: . . .*all remaining shreds of manly dignity have been stripped at this point*

*cackles* Welcome to **FLUFF**, m'dear e u e

OYAH! Important question here. I want people opinions; should I do a love/hate relationship, a smut-with-traces-of-fluff relationship, or a fluff-with-traces-of-smut relationship~? I'll probably make a poll tomorrow, so go vote if it's up yet please! *bows*

Shiemi: Hoe? What "smut"? *cocks head*

*evil gleam in eyes* You may learn soon enough e u e

Shiemi: o.o *hides behind Amai*

*cackles triumphantly*

Ira: Just log off. You're starting to hallucinate.

Fine, fine~ As always, my reviewer's opinions are treasured and kept in solid gold boxes! I'd hug you all if I could!

You totally wanna click that sexy blue button, right~? e u e

V


	5. AN: HIATUS

Hey!

First thing off the bat, I need to give an enormous "thank-you" and hugs to all of my reviewers, watchers, and people who added me/my stories to their favorite's list. I would glomp you all if I could.

Now, bad news: I signed up for NaNoWriMo, national novel writing month. This means that I'm attempting (key word here, attempting) to write a novel in 30 days. Pure madness. I have no clue why I signed up.

The problem is that since I'll be spending all of my writing powers on NaNo, my stories are going to get a little lonely. Therefore, all of my stories are on TEMPORARY HIATUS. I may update when I need a literary break from my story, but it's a little unlikely. Therefore, please don't anticipate any updates until December.

I'm so sorry for all of this, and I thank you SO much for reading this, and, if you did so, for reviewing, favorite-ing or watching one of my stories or myself. You guys mean the world to me.

Look forward to seeing you in December!

~Moxie-Chan 3


	6. Lotus

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME TOO BRUTALLY?**

Ira: *revs chainsaw*

A/N at the end, since I've kept you all waiting long enough.

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" Shiemi called out to the guards at either side of the school gate. "Cutting it a little late today Shiemi!" one of them called out good naturedly, as she continued her attempt at a sprint out onto the bridge and towards the main school grounds, trying to be mindful of the bag at her side, and the tiny hamster inside it.<p>

Amai, on the other hand, was just trying not to die. Curled in an outside pocket in a pseudo-bed-nest of sorts, while the bag swung back and forth, slamming against Shiemi's thighs and jolting his tiny furry body, aggravating his still healing injuries. In fact, he's pretty sure that all of his ribs have been cracked at least twice so far in this deathly rollercoaster, including those of his that had already been cracked before she took him in. He winced and continued biting his tiny little cheeks, trying not to squeak too loudly, mentally cursing himself to the very deepest pits of hell (regardless of the fact he'd already been there, repeatedly) for ever letting himself be found and taken in by this squeaky, obnoxious girl, even if she was kind of nice and smelled like flowers and was surprisingly good at tending his injuries.

Even if she had a pretty, albeit somewhat naïve smile. And shiny hair that fanned out like silk and pale, creamy skin and was so tiny and fragile that he felt like she'd break if he were actually hold her in his true form. He jerked himself out of his thoughts, realizing how atrociously disgusting they'd become when he hadn't been paying attention. To make up for it, he conjured images of fingernails skewering eyeballs, hard, pointed shoes puncturing vulnerable chests. Rivers of blood, severed limbs, delicious torture methods. It placated him enough so he could curl back into his pile of hand kerchiefs and nibble on one of the almonds Shiemi had slipped him before they'd left.

It took another handful of minutes before Shiemi slowed to a walk, having finally made her way to the inner hallways. A thought suddenly struck Amai, the impact nearly making him shrink. He knew she was an exorcist in training, and was obviously very mentally weak, for not sensing such a foreboding presence as himself. The guards hadn't detected him due to the distance and how muted Amai's presence was in this form, but any exorcist worth his salt would easily detect him in such a small area as a classroom. He squeaked loudly "Oi!" Shiemi slowed her stride and peered down at the bag at her side. "Amai kun? What's wrong?" He poked his head out of the side pocket and craned his neck to face her. "I don't think I'd be able to stay comfortably in the classroom." He deadpanned. Shiemi cocked her head "Eh? Why?" He blinked his purple eyes "Too much noise and crowd. How about you just leave me in some school park, or something." Shiemi bit her lip and glanced to the side, wavering between the ideas. "…A-ah… well, I suppose that's okay… But I don't think I have enough time to take you there." She looked legitimately disappointed that she didn't have enough time to walk with him. "It's fine. I can walk." "o-oh. Okay." She focused her eyes on the floor, downcast for some reason that couldn't understand in the least but it still nawed at him for some reason, her looking downcast due to something he'd said. So he piped up "You can find me at break or whatever. You packed both of us a lunch, remember?"

The difference was startling, over something so simple that he'd said. She perked up, eyes sparkling once more. "Okay! I'll see you then, Amai-kun~!" She smiled down at him as she gingerly lifted him out of his nest and onto the paved sidewalk. "The school's central garden is just down the sidewalk, to the left. I'll meet you there after class?" He blinked arching his tiny limbs a bit as he grew accustomed to the ground once more. "I suppose." His almost bored, high-pitched monotone piped up, before she straightened from her crouched position, dusted off her skirt, and with a sparkling smile and wave, resumed her running off to class.

Amaimon spared himself a full minute to watch her retreating form, purple eyes blinking blankly. Once she turned the corner down to the main class rooms, he took a deep (albeit squeaky) breath, and scampered down the sidewalk, in the exact opposite direction of Shiemi's instructions. He had plans to execute.

* * *

><p>When Shiemi finally reaches the classroom door, her breathing is labored, coming out in quick pants and gasps. She leans over slightly as she opens the door, catching her breath. "S-sorry for the wait!" She calls out meekly, casting a wary glance at the clock on the far wall. "Good morning, Shiemi-san. I ask that in the future, you please try to be more mindful of the time?" Yukimura adjusted his glasses as he turned from his position at the blackboard, giving her what might've been a stern glance, if not for his eyes, that never really looked anything other then kind. "Y-yes. Sorry, sensei." She bowed her head slightly, cheeks flushing, as she made her way to her desk.<p>

Rin leans over as she sets her bag down. "Why were you so late?" He cocked his head, curiosity evident in his eyes. "Ah, no real reason! The time just sort of got away from me," She scratched the side of her head, still blushing as she dug out her kuma pencil from the depths of her bag. He laughed good naturedly "Ehh, that's not like you~" He trailed off as he glanced downwards "Usually I'm the one whose late. . ." A hand promptly thumped Rin on the head. "Okumura-San, please pay attention." Yuki adjusted his glasses again, before resuming his reading of their current text book, discussing the Demonic Family. Shiemi started zoning out slightly, hands taking notes as her eyes glazed over, wondering about Amai-kun, and how he was faring on campus.

* * *

><p>Amaimon stared up, craning his tiny neck, and internally cursing this infernal contraption to the very depths of hell (With which he was quite acquainted with). They stared back at him, rounded circles shining with a sardonic glee. Words failed to express how badly he wanted to dismantle <em>these stupid elevator buttons<em>. He seethed quietly, waves of hate and frustration rolling off of his tiny, furry form. His brother's office was on the 42nd floor. How in Gehenna would he get there when the 42nd button was 3 feet above him? He gritted his tiny teeth, growling in a depressingly unimpressive way. It was a semi-miracle that he'd even be able to get into this elevator in the first place, not only with the inconvenience of his tiny form, and his wounds, but now these pathetic buttons dare prevent him from his goal? It was with self-control he didn't think possible that he didn't rip apart the Satan-forsaken elevator with his teeth alone.

Suddenly, the elevator starts moving upwards. For a split, satisfying second, Amai thinks that perhaps the sheer force of his thoughts alone has convinced the damn thing to move, but then he realizes that none of the buttons are illuminated.

Someone has called the elevator.

Realizing this whole idiotic campus is bursting at the seams with excorcists, and that his tiny, rodent form is oozing with demonic vibes at the moment, Amaimon promptly quenches his thoughts. Think happy thoughts, he muses. Beheading. Bloody fingers. Wide, unseeing eyes. He can't help but let out a tiny squeak of happiness (stupid instincts, making him act like an idiotic animal) before he frowns at his own antics, and curls into a ball in the corner of the elevator, in hopes that he'll simply blend into the carpeting, lest someone like Shiemi boards, and decides to keep him.

A bell dings overhead.

With an oddly foreboding CLUNK, the elevator pauses, and the door slowly slides open. Leaving Amaimon to blink vacantly at the sight before him.

* * *

><p>Ha ha ha <em>I'm a terrible person<em> ; 7 ;

*murdered ruthlessly*

So um, I won't even attempt to redeem myself for making you guys wait for an absurd number of months. Hopefully, I'll be able to update all of my fics more often. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this, and that you don't rip me limb from limb? ; v ;)/


End file.
